Entre cousin et cousine
by Times-Of-Pain
Summary: Karin, amoureuse de son cousin Naruto, et lui amoureux de Sakura Haruno, une seule araignée peut changé la vision d'une personne, une seule récompense peux aussi changé le regard de celui que l'on aime. One shot sur Karin et Naruto


Bonjours à tous, bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic, si j'ai effacer Naruto Nonja de Kumo, c'est parce que, j'ai vu une autre personnes en train d'écrire une fic assez similaire à la mienne, donc j'ai effacer ma fic, et j'espère que ma nouvelle fic vous plaira.

Alors, pour le couple j'ai eu envie de jumeler Naruto et Karin, je sais pas pourquoi mais sa avait l'air assez bien, ah oui sa sera pas une fic Ninja, mais un School Fic pour faire un peu le change ^^.

ah oui la fic sera accentuer entre Naruto et Karin très peu de personnage seront présent, sa sera certainement une fic en 1 chapitres.

* * *

_**Mon nom, est Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans et je suis malchanceux, malchanceux niveau cœur, je suis amoureux de ma meilleurs ami, mais elle est amoureuse mon autre meilleurs ami, Sasuke Uchiwa le roi des glaces comme certains l'appelle. Je suis un élève moyen sans plus, mais je respire la joie de vivre, même si parfois je me refuge derrière mon sourire, mon rêve est qu'un jour que quelqu'un arrive à me sortir Sakura-Chan de la tête.**_

_**Mon nom, est Karin Uzumaki, (oui en principe tout les membres du clan Uzumaki ont les cheveux rouge, donc on peut supposer que Karin comme Nagato, font partie du clan Uzumaki, a part Naruto qui à hériter des cheveux de Minato le reste du clan Uzumaki à les chevuex rouge). J'ai 16 ans et je suis malchanceuse, malchanceuse niveau cœur, je suis amoureuse de Naruto Uzumaki, je sais être amoureuses de son cousin c'est pas top, mais au Japon le mariage entre cousin et cousine est autorisé. Mais Naruto est amoureux, de la belle Sakura Haruno, une belle salope, elle est amoureuse de Sasuke mais elle s'amuse avec les sentiments de Naruto, mon rêve me marier avec Naruto.**_

_**Flash-back**_

_**- "Mon canard, Karin t'attend vous devez aller à la plage" cria Kushina en direction de la chambre de Naruto.**_

_**- "Maman, ne m'appelle pas canard" désapprouva Naruto en sortant de sa chambre.**_

_**Naruto partit dans la salle de bain.**_

_**- "Karin, tu devrais tout lui dire" dit Kushina.**_

_**- "Je ne peux pas, on est cousin et cousine sa serait mal" expliqua Karin.**_

_**- "Je sais, mais au Japon ce n'est pas interdit, en plus du est juste ce qu'il faut pour Naruto, enfin bon tu auras toujours le soutient de moi et de Minato" dit Kushina en allant dans la cuisine.**_

_**Sur ces mots, Karin ne pouvait que rougir, elle s'imaginait avec pleins d'enfants tous blonds ou avec les cheveux rouges, elle et Naruto, assit à regarder leurs enfants en s'embrassant de temps à autre. Un rêve éphémère, se dit elle.**_

_**- "Karin-Chan, on doit vraiment y aller que tout les deux" demanda Naruto en descendant.**_

_**- "Oui, chaque année on part à la mer, bon cette fois nos parents nous y laisse aller tout seul alors, oui c'est une tradition" gronda Karin.**_

_**- "Je sais mais bon, Sakura-Chan revient aujourd'hui en vacances et je voudrai aller la voir" se plaignit Naruto.**_

_**- "Tu la vois chaque année à l'école, alors on va à la plage" expliqua Karin.**_

_**- "D'accord, qu'est ce que je pourrait faire sans toi Karin, tu me reposes toujours la tête sur les épaules" dit Naruto, en sortant.**_

_**Le trajet vers la plage était plus ou moins long, il devait rester à la plage 4 jours, durent 4 jours seuls avec Naruto, Karin en était ravis, mais Naruto était lui par contre, assez déçus de pas pouvoirs voir Sakura durent c'est 4 jours, mais il était décide à oublier Sakura, alors peut être que à la plage sa pourrait lui faire oublier, cette déesse au cheveux rose. Une arriver à Okinawa, ils se rendirent à la maison ou il passait toujours leurs séjours à la plage.**_

_**- "Karin-Chan, tu vas d'abord te laver" demanda Naruto.**_

_**- "Oui" dit Karin en allant dans la salle de bain.**_

_**- "Je me demande quand même, pourquoi Karin à chaque fois que je parle de Sakura elle se vexe. Mais bon, je pense que je fait profiter de ses 4 jours, profité de la plage, de la nourriture, et" dit Naruto, avant de penser, à Karin en bikini, et à cette penser son entre jambe commença à se lever.**_

_**- "Ah, pas maintenant, Ero-Sennin, commence à trop déteindre sur moi" dit Naruto.**_

_**- "Naruto, à l'aide" cira Karin depuis la salle de bain, Naruto couru jusque la salle de bain et vu Karin recroquevillé sur elle.**_

_**- "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Karin" s'alarma Naruto.**_

_**- "Au plafond, une grosse araignée" dit Karin en commençant à sangloter.**_

_**- "Juste pour sa" dit Naruto en tuant l'araignée, quand il commença à partir.**_

_**- "Me laisse pas seul, reste près de moi, j'ai peur" dit Karin en sanglotant de plus en plus fort.**_

_**Naruto, mal de partir pendant que Karin pleurait, entra dans le bain habillé et serra Karin dans ses bras lui chuchotant des mots rassurant.**_

_**- "Ne t'en fait pas, Karin-Chan je ne te laisserait pas, tu es une personne qui compte énormément pour moi" dit Naruto et resserrant encore plus ses bras au tour de Karin.**_

_**il restèrent comme cela, durent une trente bonne minutes, avant que Naruto remarqua que Karin était nu.**_

_**- "Euh Karin-Chan, je pense que je fais maintenant y aller, tu es tout nu et moi tout trempé alors je fais aller me changer, toi tu te lave, et puis on iras manger une bonne pastèque, ok" demanda Naruto.**_

_**Karin leva alors la tête.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, merci d'être rester au près de moi, tu mérites une récompenses" dit Karin en s'essuyant les yeux, puis elle donna un baisser remplie de sentiments sur les lèvres de Naruto. Lui par contre, était choqué par ce que fessait Karin. **_

_**-Naruto-Kun, merci" dit Karin.**_

_**Le reste du séjours, Naruto convenue avec Karin, de ne plus en parlé, mais ce qu'il savait pas c'est que durent leurs dernière année au lycée allait être chargé. **_

_**Fin flash-back**_

_**10 octobre.**_

_**- "Devrais-je lui dire, si je lui dit il me détestera, en plus il pensera que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision" se tourmenta Karin.**_

_**Karin continua à se tourmenter jusque le lycée, et quand elle entra dans le lycée elle partit près de Naruto.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, j'ai besoins de te parler" demanda Karin**_

_**- "Ok, c'est quoi le problème Karin-Chan" dit Naruto.**_

_**Naruto depuis qu'il l'avait fait avec Karin, il ne la voyait plus comme sa cousine mais plus comme une très belle femme un peu geek mais, c'est ce qui fessait son charme, mais malheureusement pour elle Naruto, avait commencé à sortir avec Sakura, mais Sakura sortait avec Naruto, juste pour rendre jaloux Sasuke.**_

_**- "Je préfère en parler en privé Naruto-Kun" dit Karin.**_

_**- "Alors on en parlera se soir, tu n'as qu'a venir a la maison" dit Naruto.**_

_**- "Très bien" dit Karin.**_

_**La journée pour Karin, passa lentement appréhendant la réaction qu'aurait Naruto, en sachant que sa nouvelle allait causer un grand choc. Et une fois dans la chambre de Naruto.**_

_**- "C'est quoi ton problème Karin-Chan, pour que tu sois au temps tracasser" demanda Naruto d'une attitude penaude. **_

_**- "Comment dire, on n'avais promis d'en plus jamais parler, mais je ne peux plus me retenir, le baissé que l'on échanger durent les vacances, sa n'était pas impulsive mais,le baissé que je t'ai donner, je de le donnait avec mon cœur" dit Karin**_

_**Naruto, était choqué des révélations de Karin, mais d'un autre coter, il était heureux.**_

_**- "Karin, je suis avec Sakura, et puis on est cousin, cousine" dit Naruto.**_

_**- "Et alors, Sakura sort avec toi juste pour rendre Sasuke jaloux, et le mariage entre cousin, cousine est autorisé au Japon, alors s'il te plait me rejette pas, aime moi, choisi moi, au lieux de Sakura" dit Karin avec les larmes au yeux avant, d'embrasser Naruto, mais cette fois elle y donna pas seulement tout les sentiments qu'elle avait, envers Naruto, mais aussi tout son âme fessant clairement comprendre à Naruto que elle avait envie, de passer le restant de sa vie avec lui.**_

_**Naruto se décida, il choisi Karin, qui était la pour lui, alors que il savait au fond de lui que Sakura sortait avec lui juste par intérêt.**_

_**- "Karin-Chan, laisse moi t'aimé au temps que tu m'aimes" dit Naruto en approfondissant le baissé qu'il échangeait, demandant l'accès à la bouche de Karin, elle accepta avec joie, commençant à enrouler leur langue ensemble, Karin sur d'elle commença à retirer les vêtements de Naruto.**_

_**Et a l'étage d'en bas.**_

_**- "Minato-Kun, se soir on va entendre quelque gémissement" dit Kushina heureux de ce qu'il se passait au dessus.**_

_**- "Je pense que tu as raison, Kushina-Chan" dit Minato-Kun souriant, en voyant que Naruto avait fait le bon choix, en répondant au sentiments que éprouvait Karin à son égard.**_

_**De retour dans la chambre de Naruto.**_

_**Naruto, était au dessus de Karin, en train de lécher ses tétons.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, depuis le temps que je rêvais de ce moments" dit Karin en gémissent.**_

_**- "Désole, de ne pas avoirs vu les sentiments que tu avais avant"dit Naruto avant de mordiller les tétons de Karin.**_

_**- "Pas grave, tout ce qui compte c'est le moment présent pas le passé" dit Karin en prenant la tête de Naruto, en lui donnant un baissé très érotique.**_

_**Karin décida que sa première fois devrait être audacieuse, alors elle renversa Naruto, et commença à l'embrasser avant de descendre vers son cou, puis son torse, déposant des baissé bouillonnant de plaisirs et d'amours remarquant que la peau de Naruto, était chaude, comme une bouillotte.**_

_**Elle arriva, à son boxeur, elle le retira et elle vu, la Verge de Naruto.**_

_**- "Si gros" dit simplement Karin**_

_**elle embrassa le bout, puis avec ses mains elle le branla, et avec sa bouche elle suça les testicules de Naruto, qui donna un gémissement de plaisirs. une fois qu'elle eu assez avec les testicules de Naruto, elle lécha tout la longueur de la Verge de Naruto, laissant ses mains masser ses testicules, puis elle pris le bout du Sexe de Naruto, et elle commença à lui donner des coups de langues, du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, aspergeait le visage de Karin, l'odeurs du liquide excita encore plus elle mis la Verge de Naruto, dans sa bouche fessant tourner sa langue sur tout sa longueur.**_

_**- "Karin-Chan, c'est si bon, je peux plus me retenir" cria Naruto.**_

_**il aspergea tout la bouche de Karin qui avala tout ce qu'elle pu.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, ton sperme est si bon" dit Karin avec un visage rayonnant de bonheurs en s'allongeant sur le lit.**_

_**- "Karin-Chan, tu m'as donné beaucoup de plaisirs, maintenant à moi de de donnez beaucoup de bien" dit Naruto. **_

_**Naruto embrassa Karin, puis descendit directement dans la sonne G, de Karin commençant à donner des coups de langue, sur ses lèvres inférieurs de couleurs rose bonbon.**_

_**- "Ta mouille, à si bon goût Karin-Chan" dit Naruto en donnant un coup de langue sur le Clitoris de Karin, la fessant gémir encore plus, Naruto, se concentra encore plus sur le Clitoris de karin, le mordillant et le léchant, puis avec 1 doigt il pénétra le Vagin et le cul de Karin.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, pas mes deux trou en même temps" gémit Karin.**_

_**Naruto, sous les derniers gémissements de Karin, augmenta la vitesse de ses doigt fessant déferler la mouille de Karin.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, incroyable, plus je veux plus, fait moi devenir tienne, à jamais" cria Karin.**_

_**- "Hai, tu seras mienne à jamais, plus jamais du voudras me quitté ne serais-ce que un instant" dit Naruto en retirant ses doigt. **_

_**il mit les doigt avec le quelle il avait pénétrer Karin, et lui mit dans sa bouche, Karin les lécha pour les nettoyez. **_

_**- "Naruto-Kun , regarde tu es tout dur, à nouveau, fait moi devenir femme" dit Karin.**_

_**- "C'est notre première fois, je fais y aller en douceur Karin-Chan" dit Naruto en entrant petit a petit dans le Vagin de Karin.**_

_**Durent la pénétration, Karin pleurait à cause de la douleurs, une fois que le Sexe de Naruto avait entièrement pénétré le Vagin de Karin.**_

_**- "Karin ,est ce que sa va" demanda Naruto en voyant les larmes.**_

_**- "Oui, je suis heureuses, Naruto-Kun tu peux commencez à bougez" dit Karin en essayant de ne pas montré a quelle point elle avait mal.**_

_**Naruto, au début fessait des mouvements lents pour qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre, augmentent petit à petit le rythme, Karin une fois la douleurs passé, commença à gémir, mais des gémissements très intenses, ils avaient tout les deux la respiration lourdes, ils étaient en sueurs.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, plus vite" gémit Karin.**_

_**- "Je peux pas Karin-Chan, parce que je peux plus tenir" cria Naruto.**_

_**- "Ne te retient pas décharge toi en moi" dit Karin.**_

_**- "Karin-Chan" cria Naruto.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun" cria aussi Karin.**_

_**Naruto et Karin avait eu un orgasme très puissants, Naruto se coucha à cotez de Karin. Quand à Karin, elle mit sa tête dans le cou de Naruto.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, je t'aime" dit Karin.**_

_**- "Karin-Chan, je t'aime aussi" dit Naruto en embrassant Karin. **_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, j'ai encore envie de toi" dit Karin en se mettant sur Naruto.**_

_**- "Tu es insatiables, Karin-Chan, prêt pour le deuxième tour" dit Naruto.**_

_**- "Tant que c'est avec toi" dit simplement Karin.**_

_**Naruto était heureux, d'avoir trouver la femme avec qui il partagerait sa vie, et Karin heureuse, que Naruto réponde à ses sentiments, heureuse de pouvoirs dire Naruto, est mon homme maintenant, il est plus sur le marché désole madame.**_

_**Et du coté des parents de Naruto.**_

_**- "Kushina-Chan, sa va être une longue nuit" dit Minato.**_

_**- "On dirait bien, qu'il s'avoue qu'ils s'aiment c'est une chose, qu'il le fasse durent tout la nuit s'en est une autre" dit Kushina. **_

_**Le lendemain au lycée.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun" cria Sakura.**_

_**- "Ah, salut Sakura" dit d'un ton neutre Naruto.**_

_**- "Sa va, tu n'as pas l'air bien" dit Sakura.**_

_**- "Non sa va, j'attends juste quelqu'un" dit Naruto.**_

_**- "Naruto-Kun, tu aurais pu m'attendre" cria Karin.**_

_**- "Non, les filles sont trop longue pour se préparez Karin-Chan, et puis demain promis je t'attends" dit Naruto avant de l'embrasser. **_

_**Beaucoup de monde vus surpris Sakura en première.**_

_**- "Naruto-Baka, tu me trompes" cria Sakura.**_

_**- "Non on peut pas dire qu'il te trompe, vu que tu la jamais aimé" dit Karin.**_

_**- "Toi la pétasse tu te la fermes" dit Sakura en colère.**_

_**- "Tu ne dis plus jamais sa, à Karin-Chan front" dit Naruto d'une voix aussi froide que l'enfers. **_

_**- "Et puis, vous êtes de la même famille" dit Sakura péniblement, suite à la menace de Naruto.**_

_**- "Entre cousin et cousine, c'est permis" dit Naruto en ré-embrassant Karin.**_

* * *

Et voila entre cousin et cousine est finie, j'espère que sa vous auras plus, après j'accepte tout critiques du moments qu'elles sont constructives, je sais que je suis pas le meilleurs conteurs du monde, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Donc voila j'ai expliquer pourquoi j'ai effacez, Naruto Ninja de Kumo j'ai poste un One Shot.

Ah, j'ai failli oublier Joyeux Halloween =D.


End file.
